


Sexy Nine

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deansturbation, Dildos, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rescue, Sex Toys, embarrassing packages, fireman!cas, meet awkward, self-fingering, stuck-in-an-elevator!Dean, texting while masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean's excited that his package from Sexy Nine has arrived, only when he goes back up to his apartment, he gets stuck in the elevator and calls the fire brigade after maintenance doesn't answer.He certainly gets more than a rescue out of it when one particular fireman recognises the shop's symbol on the box.





	Sexy Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel weekly words. This week's phrase was 'through the fire'. 
> 
> Beta'd by Gii

 

*******

 

Dean has always hated the elevator in his apartment block, it groans and creaks and one of the lights permanently flicker. He’s sure it’s some kind of safety hazard. Most days he saves himself the anxiety and takes the stairs, it doubles as the little exercise he does anyway. Today, however, he takes the elevator, the fastest way to get back to his apartment on the eighth floor as he received a delivery from a website he’s been deliberating over for the past year.

The box was  _ supposed _ to be discreet, and while it doesn’t have ‘DILDO’ written on the front of the box the large printed ‘S9’ is enough for anyone who knows it to know what exactly is in the box.  _ Sexy Nine _ sells high-quality products that are expensive, especially the custom-made ones; Dean’s shimmery pink, purple and blue dildo and plug set did not come in cheap.

He finally caved two weeks ago, did a few extra overtime hours and bought it.

Now he’s stuck in the elevator, with maintenance not answering their phone and the fire brigade on their way.

He doesn’t know what to do with the box, he doesn’t have a bag to put it in, he’d just picked it up from his mailbox. It’s not small, it’s about the size of a shoe box and Dean is hoping the company didn’t misread his size request and that there’s just a lot of packaging instead.

Suddenly, there’s a banging against the elevator door and he drops the box to his feet in alarm. He flinches at the crash it makes even though he knows it’s made from silicone and designed for a bit of rough treatment.

“Mr. Winchester? Dean Winchester?” The voice is low and rumbly, even through the solid doors.

“I’m in here!” He calls back and then all he can hear is people moving around.

“Step away from the doors, we’re going to try and get them open,” the same fireman shouts and Dean follows the instructions, pressing his back against the back of the elevator. Belatedly, he realises he’s left the box at the front, but he can already hear the sound of metal against metal.

The doors creak alarmingly and Dean momentarily fears for his life.

He’s saved only when the gap between the doors lets in a little artificial light from the floor’s hallway and a pair of stunning blue eyes peer through.

“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” he says, and his voice is still rumbly. Dean doesn’t realise he’s staring until the fireman asks if he’s okay.

“Yes, shit… I’m fine. Can I get out yet?” He asks, one eye on his package. Unfortunately, it doesn’t go unnoticed and the fireman looks down.

“Yes, we just need to secure the doors, and then we can get you out. The elevator hasn’t left much of a gap, so it may be a squeeze.”

When the fireman gets up, going off to talk to one of his team briefly, he panics that maybe he’s telling all his friends about elevator guy having a dildo in a box. He’s also left with the small gap to worry about. The fireman was right, it  _ is _ a small gap, but he can probably fit through. It looks like the stairs he usually takes will pay off and get him through the gap that a weekly pie wouldn’t.

The fireman gets back down on his stomach and beckons Dean over. “Pass me your box first, I’ll put it somewhere safe, and make sure no one else sees the label.” Dean flushes. Oh god, he  _ knows _ !

Dean picks it up gingerly, but the fireman doesn’t bat an eyelid as he passes it over. Then he’s reaching back in for Dean’s hands.

“Think you can get a little bit of purchase with your boots on the doors as I haul you up?”

Dean eyes the metal door, unsure, but he takes the fireman’s forearms in his own and they link with a strong grip.

He’s being pulled up hard and fast, through the tiny gap before he knows it, legs and boots scrambling against the metal doors. He knocks his elbow on the door and grunts, feeling unpleasant tingles down his arm and to his hand where they turn into pins and needles.

The fireman stands up, leaving Dean prone on the hallway carpet for a moment before a hand is thrust out to help him up. He takes it with his good arm and once standing he tries to rub out the pins and needles.

“Dammit, Cas, you’re not supposed to hurt the guy more,” one of the others tease and Dean can’t help but chuckle along. Cas just rolls his eyes.

“Thanks,” Dean says with a nod. “I’m good though, just hit my funny bone.”

“I assume it wasn’t very humerus.” Cas smirks and Dean can’t help but follow suit, sue him, he appreciates humour in a situation like this.

“So, Cas, right? Thanks for getting me out, I’m sure you have more important things to do like running through fires, than saving idiots like me getting stuck in elevators with questionable packages.”

“This is also part of my job, Dean,” he assures. “Besides, your package isn’t  _ that _ questionable. We should probably leave you to it, I’m sure you want to get it out the box.”

Dean flushes hard and Cas hands him his package back. It suddenly feels like a lead weight in his arms.

“Cas, stop flirting with him, we need to go. Captain’s given us a non-emergent call out across town. Just give him your number.”

“That’s my cue, hopefully I won’t see you in this situation any time soon.” Cas opens up his jacket a little and reaches to an inside pocket and pulls out a scrap of paper. He writes something on it and hands it to Dean.

“Get milk?” Dean furrows his brow, but Cas rolls his eyes. Cas’ hand comes to his own and flips the paper over, revealing his phone number. “Ah.” Dean winks at him.

“Perhaps you and I could... uhm... make good use of your new package?”

Dean knows it’s probably impossible for him to go any redder but he feels his cheeks heat like a hotplate. “Y-yeah,” he coughs, nodding.

“See you around, Dean.”

Then Cas is off back down the apartment building’s stairs. Dean can’t help but go to the window that has the view out the front and he sees the fire engine parked up. Three firemen pull off their jackets and step in and then the one he recognises as Cas does the same, leaving him in a skin-tight short sleeve shirt and red suspenders.

He realises then, he needs to make his way up to his apartment very quickly.

When he makes it there, he takes his package to his bedroom. He wanted to take his time opening it, reading the leaflets and exploring it slowly but instead he leaves the box on his dresser. He opens the box in the bottom drawer of his nightstand instead, pulling out lubricant and one of his older, more basic dildos.

> DEAN | 4:52PM | When does your shift end?

He slides his fingers over his rim, and slips one in, pressing in and out until he can fit two and then an awkward three inside comfortably.

Only then does he get a ping back from Cas.

> CAS | 4:59PM | 7... Are you horny already?
> 
> DEAN | 5:00PM | I’m in apartment 82 where I was earlier. And yes. I’m saving my new one... want you to see it too.

It takes him a while to send the message with his one clean hand as he breathes hard against the building tension.

Dean reaches for the dildo that he put next to him, this one just plain dark blue, out of embarrassment for brighter colours when he first bought it. He lets the tip hover over his hole before he takes several deep breaths and pushes it in.

It’s big enough that it fills him perfectly and makes him even more eager to try out his new one which is a little bigger. He leaves his phone on his chest while he strokes his cock with one hand and thrusts the dildo in and out of himself at a steady pace, catching his prostate by chance every so often with the awkward angle. He comes with a punch of breath from his lungs and he draws the dildo out while stroking himself through the aftershocks.

Once he’s cleaned and showered, Dean tidies his apartment, replacing the sheets on his bed even though he may have to change them again later.

Cas knocks on his door at 7:16PM.

“Hello, Dean,” he says and he’s still dressed in his tight blue shirt and red suspenders with a satchel over one shoulder. He steps towards Dean who mumbles a hello mere seconds before Castiel pushes him against the wall and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, this fic will be entered into the [Destiel Trope Collection 2019](http://destieltropecollection.tumblr.com/) \- and to all you authors, remember you can also submit your own works, the deadline in the 25th April and there are 31 tropes in the running, with Firefighter AU just being one of them!


End file.
